


how old are you?

by blurring_the_lines



Series: collection [25]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Happy Birthday, Thalia!!, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Happy Birthday, Thalia!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood
Series: collection [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	how old are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Thalia!

It was Percy's idea to put "Happy Birthday, Pinetree," with a ~~17~~ 15 under that on the cake.

Grover, Annabeth, and Percy were gathered at Zeus' first visiting camp so they could celebrate Thalia's birthday.

"Here she comes!" Annabeth calls as the birthday girl trudges up the hill toward them.

They hug as Thalia ruffled Grover's hair and he grumbled something about horns and curls. 

"Kelp head," she says, grinning, slugging Percy's arm

He returns the favor, "Pinecone face,"

"Happy Birthday Thalia. The cake wasn't my idea, I swear, It was Percy's"

"I told you not to rat me out, man," He whines as Thalia looks at the cake and laughs.

"Wow...that icing tree is impressive. Who did it?"

"I did," Annabeth blushed

"Looks more like a turd," Percy grinned. Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him.

"So...how old are you?" he asks, turning his attention to Thalia

She shrugged, "fifteen, still, I guess,"

"I'll be older than you soon," he smirks

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me,"

"She'll always be the mother goat, though," Grover grumbled, fixing his hat.

"You betcha," she grins, knocking it back off his head.

"Hey!"

"Mine first," Percy declares, grabbing a box from a small pile.

"Why don't I trust you, Jackson?" but Thalia opened it nonetheless

"Wow...this is great," she grinned, unfolding a Green Day poster

He shrugged, "I just heard you like them so..."

"No, no. It's-it's awesome," she says, pulling him into a side hug.

"Blaa," Grover said, "Mine now,"

"Goat boy, let's see it." 

She unwraps the package, slipping on the jean jacket that was in it.

"Thanks, Grover," she says, giving him a hug

"Last, but definitely not least," Thalia says, grinning at Annabeth.

She blushed, handing her a small box

"Wow," she says, putting on a small ring, "This is beautiful, Annie,"

"Don't call me that," Annabeth grumbled, but accepted the hug from her sister anyway.

"So...who wants cake?"


End file.
